PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Zuranthium
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Zuranthium (talk • ) :User:Zuranthium was promoted on February 19th, 2008. I had sorta given up on PvX but this new feature appears to be promising. I'd definitely like to help strengthen the foundation of the site and hopefully shape the database to be as interesting and non-cluttered as possible. I believe my opinions on builds I've voted on have been very precise and accurate, and I've played EVERYTHING on the PvP side of this game (okay, not in Hero Battles so much, I'll admit, but considering that HB isn't really a true PvP format...). Zuranthium 04:07, 30 January 2008 (EST) :Do I have to confirm my own nomination? LOL. Zuranthium 13:25, 30 January 2008 (EST) Support # Actively plays, knows the meta, and has top 100 experience (for what it's worth). -Auron 04:26, 30 January 2008 (EST) # He knows the game. Mike Tycn(punch ) 04:58, 30 January 2008 (EST) # Auron and Tycn say he's good, and that's good enough for me. --71.229.204.25 05:02, 30 January 2008 (EST) # I'll admit, my first thought when looking at the diff links was "who are you?". But I trust Auron, so I support. -- Armond Warblade 12:20, 30 January 2008 (EST) # Although I disagree with some of his methods (ie, Rune choice), canidate is experienced, seen on various forums, and can potentially benefit the PvP section as a BM. Again, this support does not mean I believe additional Build Masters are needed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:31, 30 January 2008 (EST) # [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:48, 30 January 2008 (EST) # Contrary to opinions previously expressed that Z hasn't shown much activity, every consecutive post in the last few days has led me to believe PvX will benefit from Zuranthium's experience. -Shen 16:25, 8 February 2008 (EST) # good set of contributions lately, known on many different respectable forums, good candidate. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 23:25, 8 February 2008 (EST) # Got more active, let's hope it stays this way. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:07, 9 February 2008 (EST) #Ohai zurrie, keep on beeing active and tis moo will be happy. Fishy Moo 15:18, 11 February 2008 (EST) #Shows a good/great understanding of game mechanics and of skill usgae, active, should be a BM. [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk)(contest!) 16:29, 11 February 2008 (EST) #Good at the game and builds. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:54, 11 February 2008 (EST) #:You are bi-polar, but you also make me hard. <3. Zuranthium 00:37, 12 February 2008 (EST) #::YEAH WELL FUCK YOU. <3 u — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 17:39, 14 February 2008 (EST) #As far as I can tell, he knows what he's talking about. As to questions about his activity, he's been pretty active over the past week and I have little doubt that this will continue if he's promoted. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:37, 14 February 2008 (EST) #LOL@ those who oppose and aren't good at voting. He Is Better Than You! Frans 14:14, 15 February 2008 (EST) #He's kewl and has a Z in the name (and some other reasons, see above). [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:22, 15 February 2008 (EST) #Not all people should be BM's, but he has taken a clear undertaking to show his seriousness. He's been trying to act like a BM to the best of his abilities, without the power a BM has. Giving him this power would let him wield the Master Sword and slay demons... metaphorically. --20pxGuildof 15:49, 15 February 2008 (EST) #He's been at least a competent player with a pretty good understanding of the game for as long as I've known him. The support of Auron and other people seem to indicate that he no longer drops apply for conc shot on rangers, too, which makes him a very wprthy candidate. (Sorry, Zura, but I had to bring that up. =P) — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 13:38, 19 February 2008 (EST) #:LOL! I remember that idea. Apply Poison seriously isn't great when your Burning Arrow Ranger doesn't bother to spread it and just camps on one person, though. I'm still pretty sure Conc Shot could have worked better in that pug, for the intended purpose of killing casters on split with a Warrior. Zuranthium 17:05, 19 February 2008 (EST) #At the very least, he's dedicated to improving wiki. In addition to what the others said. -- Mafaraxas 18:53, 19 February 2008 (EST) Oppose # Looking at his (relatively small) contribution list, he hasn't ever really made insightful or deep contribs anywhere, not to mention being fairly inactive outside of contributing a few times every month or two few weeks in the past couple months. Just not the sort of person to be BM as it is now. -- Mafaraxas 04:35, 30 January 2008 (EST) Moved to neutral. #:My comments are always insightful. ;-) . The contribs page doesn't show votes on builds, where I often make lengthy responses. Recent inactivity was explained - I felt the site was becoming not worth the effort. However, I'm fully on board to contribute as a Build Master, along with a strong pool of other Build Masters. Zuranthium 13:53, 30 January 2008 (EST) # Don't see him around much, actually. But I checked your contributions, and considering the people who support you aren't the least, I guess you DO know what you're talking about. But I'd like to see some more of you, just some more activity, so I can judge it myself. If you pop up some more, I'll probably change to support. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:35, 30 January 2008 (EST) #:Ditto, tbh, after seeing the folks who support. -- Mafaraxas 18:09, 30 January 2008 (EST) # I'd like to see him actually contribute, not just make empty promises before making him a BM. Lord Belar 17:08, 30 January 2008 (EST) #:Gotten more active recently, but I'd like to see more than two days of activity before changing my vote. Lord Belar 11:55, 9 February 2008 (EST) #::Been a couple weeks now... -- Armond Warblade 01:49, 18 February 2008 (EST) # Meh, he isn't really that masterish at builds. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 11:55, 1 February 2008 (EST) #: Somehow I think you're just mad that I voted this terrible build so low: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:N/A_Vampiric_Aggressor. It should be noted that two other Build Masters voted as low as I did. Zuranthium 19:59, 1 February 2008 (EST) #::Uh, no. I rly lolled at u suddenly removing a build from ur contribution list that got unfavored tho. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:02, 2 February 2008 (EST) #:::Cause there's really a point to keeping a red link on your userpage. -- Armond Warblade 03:39, 3 February 2008 (EST) #::::The funny thing about that build Dark Morphon speaks of becoming unfavored is that it was used successfully by a top 100 Guild. PvX voters sure are knowledgeable and experienced. Zuranthium 13:54, 3 February 2008 (EST) #:::::So why didn't you put it in ur sandbox? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 02:53, 4 February 2008 (EST) #::::::Why are you dragging this out pointlessly? -- Armond Warblade 04:07, 4 February 2008 (EST) #:::::::Coz u keep asking about it, isn't that dragging it out pointlessly either? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 10:43, 4 February 2008 (EST) #::::::::Asking implies question marks, which I see one of that you didn't make. -- Armond Warblade 12:48, 4 February 2008 (EST) #:::::::::Anyway, he doesn't really contribute here so imo case closed. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 11:01, 8 February 2008 (EST) #::::::::::I contribute a lot. Look at my activity lately. And, as I already said, you can't see all of my build votes from my contribution list (and I've voted a ton). As for the build you're talking about, it was nerfed so I don't care anymore. Zuranthium 00:13, 9 February 2008 (EST) #::I don't rly care about that build btw, it's crappy anyway. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 05:22, 3 February 2008 (EST) # Top 100 experience or not, he's not active >250 contribs doesnt convince me that he should be a BM, Become more active and i'll change to support.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:11, 4 February 2008 (EST) # Who? Rickyvantof 13:15, 4 February 2008 (EST) # I hardly see him contribute. He does, but not at a high rate compared to other BM's. BM's should be chosen on PvX experiences, contributions, and activity, not in-game popularity or ranking. --20pxGuildof 15:55, 4 February 2008 (EST) #little activity reported in the past few days. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 20:39, 7 February 2008 (EST) #Currently defending some bad builds, frankly i havent seen enough from him. Not everyone has to be a BM.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 09:40, 11 February 2008 (EST) #:Examples? And my contributions page is linked. 250 contributions in the past 4 days. Zuranthium 16:50, 11 February 2008 (EST) #Gets really angry over reverts (which you need to overcome if you're removing peoples votes, trust me x_x) and people disagreeing with him — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 17:09, 11 February 2008 (EST) #:I fail to see how that is angry. The kid was factually wrong about half a dozen things and wouldn't listen. What else are you supposed to do when someone says 2 + 2 = 5? It was hilarious in its inaneness and I was literally falling out of my chair at some of the things he said. If I didn't care about the Wiki I would have just stopped trying and that page would currently be a pile of shit. Shows my dedication more than anything else. Zuranthium 17:18, 11 February 2008 (EST) #::You're yelling his facce with LOLs and capslock. If you did that on every rating page that you removed a vote on (there's a loooot o bad voters out there that refuse to stfu), it'd look a little bad, don't you think? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 17:44, 11 February 2008 (EST) #:::Rating pages aren't discussion pages. Why would I attempt to have a discussion or give a detailed breakdown to someone through that means? Votes are removed with a simple line or two of reasoning. Zuranthium 18:16, 11 February 2008 (EST) #Too rude, and actually isn't that good @ buildwars for what i know about him. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 14:11, 15 February 2008 (EST) #:Considering you know nothing about me (I'm pretty sure I've never even played with you - C/D?) and are really in no position to talk about buildwars in the first place (the most notable Guild you've ever been in was a failed attempt at B-spike), I have no idea what you're trying to say. Sorry if the truth sounds rude. If you have a disagreement with something I've done on the Wiki please point it out. Zuranthium 19:10, 15 February 2008 (EST) Neutral #Rather roundabout way to promote activity, but part of the idea in drafting the BM policy was to attract experienced users. That Zuranthium unequivocally meets this criteria should be cause enough for promotion. In this case, one could argue the leap-of-faith-esque nature of his promotion, at this point in his attitude towards PvXwiki. But such an argument is then drawn again to the "attract contributors" idea. It's a Catch-22 of sorts, and it'll ultimately be left to admin discretion. That said, I honestly don't think we should promote until a genuine commitment to the wiki has been demonstrated, but that's a rather weak argument were I to oppose, so I'll just leave it neutral. -Shen 17:25, 30 January 2008 (EST) # Haven't seen him enough to know how/who he/she is. [[User:Infidel|'Infidel']](talk) 15:02, 1 February 2008 (EST) #he's good, there's no doubt about it, but he's barely been on the wiki at all. if i see more activity in the next week, consider my vote changed. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 10:46, 2 February 2008 (EST) # -- Mafaraxas 16:56, 4 February 2008 (EST) # Has done some build ratings and a lot of build stuff, but his defendings and interpretations of some builds seems iffy. Also, not every person who works on builds deserves BMship. --20pxGuildof 17:42, 11 February 2008 (EST) #:Disagree. Provide examples. Zuranthium 18:22, 11 February 2008 (EST) #::Too bad. I don't need examples. Not every person deserves to be a BM. --20pxGuildof 16:29, 13 February 2008 (EST) #:::No, you don't, but your argument fizzles if you can't back it up (all arguments do). -- Armond Warblade 16:32, 13 February 2008 (EST) #::::Who needs arguments? Arguments are for the weak! Rickyvantof 14:29, 15 February 2008 (EST) #He's proven to me that he's very knowledgeable about guildwars and thus would probably perform the given abilities(vote removal and weighted votes) very well. However, he has also shown that he has an attitude problem and is exceedingly rude, so much so that even i question his ability to deal with the unwritten jobs(dealing with users who QQ). I'm opting atm to not post examples on the grounds that auron already knows hes smart, and examples of his rudneess can be seen in his response to unexist. that, and i dont think itd be worthwhile to post any either, and i'm not a fan of doing things just to do them.Bob fregman 19:10, 18 February 2008 (EST) #:No, you should post examples, please, so I can see what you mean and try to correct it. My response to Unexist wasn't rude. His post basically amounted to "you suck", with no credibility behind it, and I responded with facts. HE was the rude (or at least unthoughtful) person. My tone is often not "light" - I'm going to call you out if you're wrong and be totally direct about it - but I'm able to remain very level. Anyone who has been on Vent with me knows that. And, my mod work is excellent. It's baffling that I'm even trying to put this much effort into PvX. The site is a joke to most every good GW player and I already spend part of my free time helping out other places: http://www.teamquitter.com/phpBB2/. Yet, here I am, still trying to improve PvX. I'm not sure what else needs to be done to lobby the hearts and souls of the denizens here. I'm really good at making cakes, would you like one? Would that help??? Zuranthium 01:07, 19 February 2008 (EST) #::Zurrie makes good cakes. should rlly try. Also, bob nitpicks. Best to ignore. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 01:21, 19 February 2008 (EST) #:::I don't doubt your gw knowledge or that you are able to remain level. Generally, i dont care about peoples tones, since i myself dont have the lightest tone in the world. Being blunt is usually fine in my mind, but ive seen cases where you've just been outright rude right off the bat before anyone demonstrated the ignorance or outright stupidity that warrants such. tbh, i'm practically a support vote, and if i thought itd matter id put it there but since auron already supports this is practically a formality. Sorry if my vote seems to be nitpicking.Bob fregman 15:15, 19 February 2008 (EST) #::::I'll make sure to be more formal with my wording on the wiki. Happy? xD Zuranthium 17:10, 19 February 2008 (EST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Zuranthium Zuranthium